Truth's Irony
by Gir obsesser
Summary: Insanity, or a whole new logic? The truth is revealed. Zim has been told by his leaders that his life is a sham... but his response is anything but expected. The question is, has the small Irken finally cracked... or is he ingenious? Invader Zim is JV's.


His response had been anything but what we had expected

Hey guys, how you doing? Well, this is far from my first fan fiction, but it is the first I've ever posted. I don't know anything about formatting or any of that crap! Wahoo! Well, you may be wondering why I don't post anything else. It's because I have a horrible tendency to leave stories incomplete. So for me, drabbles and such are much easier, although I do so enjoy writing long tedious stories. I'll tell you when I managed to finish one. This one, though, is in Red's POV.

His response had been anything but what we had expected. Purple continued to laugh, oblivious, but I blinked.

Zim simply stared at me smugly, gloved finger tips pressed together. Moments before, we had told him how is entire life for the past three years had been a fraud. Moments before, he had replied simply "I know."

"Zim, we were lying to you." I said sternly, frustrated to wit's end. I wanted him to collapse to his knees, to cry and sob like any other defective. I desired him to wail for another chance, or beat on the floor. Maybe even commit suicide. But the small green Irken before us only smirked, narrowing his eyes.

"My Tallest, I don't care. My loyalty to you far surpasses that." I felt myself tense as Zim spoke, and elbowed Purple, who finally realized that we hadn't won. Zim grinned pleasantly. "You sent me here to keep me away from you, but I simply cannot. You see, I think I would be the perfect soldier if you only would attempt to use me. Use me, my Tallest. I beg it of you."

I gaped, and a moment went by where I was lost for words. "You're insane."

"No, that is insane." Zim corrected, pointing at Gir, who was running around covered in gooey lumpy cheese sauce in the background. He smiled gently, pulling at the fingers of his gloves. "Although, the insane do make good company on occasion."

Purple frowned. "Well, you don't! So kill yourself! That's an order!"

Zim blinked. "If I did that, then what use would I be?" I cringed – it was completely reversed logic than the normal Irken was programmed with. Any other Irken would obediently pry their PAK off with a smile and drop dead. But this retched defective refused.

"What made you so cocky?" I asked darkly, crossing my arms over my chest, glaring, hoping that my gaze might burn a whole through that thick skull of his.

Zim laughed. "Silly Tallest. I am not cocky. Otherwise, I would be pecking the ground and clucking!" Purple and I blinked, and although my counterpart did not understand, I slammed the palm of my hand into my forehead.

"Just… stop calling!" I yelled, gripping the armrests of my seat.

He shook his head. "If I did that, I would not be able to tell you of my progress."

"What progress? You've been on Earth for three years! There's been no progress!"

Zim scowled. "Because Earth means nothing to you, I will not conquer it. If you want Earth, I will take it. Otherwise, I will continue my game with it, and preferably without interference." Purple glanced at me, but I couldn't offer any comfort. This guy was a lunatic, a pure nut case. My whole body felt as if it were enflamed I was so enraged.

"We're part of your game, aren't we?"

"The universe is my playground." Zim's sneer was so shark-toothed that I couldn't help but tremble. He yawned as I continued to boil and simmer. "My Tallest, I admit that I've grown fond of this dirt ball planet. Oh, sure, at first I hoped that it would bring me to your attention, but I began learning from it. I haven't always thought like this, you know. In fact, if you hadn't had that trial, I would probably still be pathetically foolish and illogical." He shrugged. "Oh well. Life goes on." He whipped around, gazing at something in the background not visible to the camera. "Gir, no cheese on the equipment! Go back to the kitchen!"

"Awe man…."

"You mean… if we had just let you go on senselessly destroying things, you'd still be kind of normal?" Purple gasped, leaning on the edge of his seat. Zim smiled, and shrugged.

"It's possible. Anyhow, my Tallests, call back when you have a useful job for me. And don't contact me until you do!"

"You're not the one in charge here, Zim!" I yelled, springing to my feet, "Remember your place!"

That stupid, infernal fraudulent invader simply stared at me with a bored expression. "My Tallest, your rule over me came to and end the moment I was exiled. Goodbye."

"Wait-" I found myself pouncing at the screen as it went black. I turned to look at Purple, who was wide eyed. "Did you just see that?" I questioned, utterly shocked.

He nodded uneasily, playing with his thumbs. "You were wrong! We didn't reveal a shocking truth to him… he revealed a shocking truth to us." I turned toward the empty monitor slowly, shivers crawling down my spine, and I voiced the only word I could think of.

"Ironic."


End file.
